


Something Wild This Way Comes

by ClarySage (ClaryTehSage)



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaryTehSage/pseuds/ClarySage
Summary: Well, i wrote a story over the past few days for me dearest comrade TPO, who wanted some SW porn, and tada! has received it ^_^'It contains graphic sex between Keiji Maeda and Magoichi Saikafrom the game Samurai Warriors





	Something Wild This Way Comes

It had been an odd relationship from the beginning - if it could even be called a relationship, if there was a point that could be called a beginning. There was a place in time however, where it had all started. Magoichi didn’t like to ponder upon beginnings and endings, most of the time he desperately tried to avoid being around the middle too; but, in the case of Keiji Maeda, he’d been there from start to finish, and maybe that was the problem. Sometimes, you just have to finish what you start, and no one had ever called Magoichi a quitter. Although, they sure had called him every other name there was.

Things had gone to hell from the start; because there was a start, and it really was where it had all begun. He’d just been turned down, again. For what seemed the millionth time, though he’d been sure to stop counting after the fifth or twentieth, and this was the seventy-eighth…oh, right, but he wasn’t counting.

He wondered if he came on too strong, or maybe not strong enough. There had to be a mid-ground somewhere, one that got you laid and left you without a handprint across your cheek. Although, he mused, handprints elsewhere wouldn’t be too bad. That was the other thing, it wasn’t just the girls, it was the men too. It was as if he were cursed to be lay-less for the rest of his life. However much longer that might last, considering the latest of the feuds he’d been hired to interfere in.

“Heh, no luck with women, either…” he muttered and took a bite of the snack he managed to pilfer while walking past a vendor.

Then…well, then there’d been Keiji Maeda, hadn’t there? Just when Magoichi was certain he would never get further than a few kisses with anyone, everything turned on its side and reversed. It was probably just that damned horse, with it’s massive hooves and steady gaze. That had been the first thing he’d seen. Then had been what seemed a lion leaning up and over and eyeing Magoichi from head to toe as if he were a side of beef. Which, maybe he was about to become. “Hey, nice weapon you got there.”

Magoichi almost nodded in agreement, and then realized, his musket was barely visible. “Huh?”

The man smiled, wide, dark and suggestively, “Hmm, looks like you got the skills and strong eyes too. Hopefully we’ll meet in battle real soon,” he started chuckling and lay back down on the horse, staring at Magoichi as the beast sauntered past, and then giving a parting wave of his fingers as he lost eye contact.

Magoichi shuddered and blinked, tearing his eyes away from the beast, riding his beast. “If he’s going that way, must be with the Oda,” he mused, and remembering the rest of his snack idly flung one of the last rice balls into the air, catching it in his mouth and watching the retreating blond giant. “Looks like it could get wild.”

* ~~ *

Things had gone wild, wildly wrong. First there had been his latest sniping mission. It had been a somewhat easy assignment: sneak into the Oda main camp and make sure Nobunaga Oda didn’t live through his visit. Only he had, somehow. Magoichi got the feeling he could shoot Oda between the eyes at point blank range, and the Demon Lord would end up living somehow.

Then, just as he was flitting away at high speed, rifle slapping against his spine, and boots kicking up dust - the blond giant was there again. “You’ve got to be kidding me?” he yelped, skipping out of the way and continuing to run. It took a matter of seconds and the beast-horse was in front of him again, the blond grinning down at him.

Magoichi slung the musket to the front and took aim right between the man’s eyes. “I’m in a hurry.”

“Need a ride?”

“On that beast?” Magoichi gestured at the horse with his gun and backed up swiftly when the horse snorted and stamped a hoof in response. “Aren’t you on the Oda’s side?”

“Sometimes, either way looks like you could use a lift.” The blonde man glanced meaningfully behind Magoichi and then leaned forward, wrapping a giant hand around Magoichi’s wrist and hauling him upwards. The sniper glanced in the direction he’d been running from and yelped again, gladly swinging up onto the horse and only realizing he was tucked in front of the man when a pair of large arms wrapped around him from behind.

“Name’s Keiji Maeda,” the voice rumbled in his ear. “The beast you’re on is Matsukaze.”

“Magoichi Sai-” the rest was cut off abruptly as the horse took off at high speed, legs flailing, as the powerful muscles bunched and released in a surge of movement. Magoichi held on for dear life, leaning forward and flinging his arms around Matsukaze’s neck. He’d never cared for horses that much, they sort of scared him, considering they were always quadruple his size and giving him evil horse-looks. This ride was no different, as he was sure at any moment either the horse, or its owner was going to throw him off at any moment.

After a few minutes of swaying and swinging, horse hooves pounding down the road, Magoichi felt sick. He carefully sat up, eyed the road whizzing by below, closed his eyes, and tried desperately not to vomit. Stupid motion sickness - boats had the same affect on him, didn’t seem to matter whether it was small or large. He’d once ridden in a cart and gotten sick, and that had been going so slowly a turtle could’ve kept up with it.

A hand landed on his hip and he nearly fell off the horse in surprise. He whirled around as best he could and stared at the man, Keiji, right. Giant man and his giant horse, what luck?

“Where can I drop you off?” Keiji yelled politely into his ear.

“Anywhere!” Magoichi yelled back, and clutched his mouth as he burped uncomfortably. Damn that last rice ball to Hell.

“You don’t look too good!”

“I get,” Magoichi burped again, and closed his eyes, “I get-” he moaned softly and put both hands over his mouth. It was coming, he was going to vomit, and he imagined neither the horse nor its owner would appreciate that. “I have to get off!” he yelled desperately.

The horse screeched to a halt and Magoichi was nearly flung head over heels off it, only the hands gripping his waist keeping him astride. He fell to the right and did a slow tumble to the ground, gagging and gritting his teeth.

“Are you okay?”

Magoichi burped long and loud, and then collapsed backwards on the ground, breathing rapidly. “Oohhh,” he moaned, clutching his stomach. Carefully he pushed himself into a standing position, dusting off his clothes and looking sheepish. How embarrassing, nearly being sick in front of - he glanced up, meeting the intense eyes that were practically boring into him - that guy. “Thanks for the uh…ride.”

Keiji slid off Matsukaze, and grinned. “Anytime, you sure I can’t take you where you’re going?”

Magoichi blanched at the mere thought, quickly leaning down and putting his hands on his knees. “Ughh.”

Keiji patted his back kindly and then seemed to light up with a sudden thought. “Oh, you’re one of those who get sick on moving things, right? I’ve heard about people like you.” He smiled wider, slowly steering Magoichi towards the horse again. “I could help you with that?”

Magoichi shuddered and backpedaled as he realized he was facing the high back of the horse and due to the giant behind him, didn’t seem to have an easy escape. “No thanks!” he chirped, and tried to edge to one side. A massive arm slipped around him, held straight out like a solid wall of muscle. He tried the other side and found the same dilemma. “Damn it!”

“Come on, I know a few things,” Keiji offered, ushering the mercenary forward. “There’s a trick I know that will cure your sickness.”

“Yeah right,” he muttered, eyeing Matsukaze’s back with horror. It was three feet higher than his head! How was he supposed to be able to get up there? Suddenly he was spun around.

Keiji spent an odd moment fishing through his clothing before triumphantly producing two tiny lengths of rope. He grinned again, taking one of Magoichi’s hands in his own and tying one length around his wrist, carefully knotting it into a bow. As he started on the other wrist he began to explain. “A while back, I heard some monks talking about getting sick on moving things. They said that you should tie something around your wrists, right here,” Keiji paused and laid two fingers over Magoichi’s pulse point. “And that by applying pressure with something, it would balance you so that the movement would no longer make you ill.”

“Huh?” Magoichi offered, staring at the rope-bows now tied neatly around his wrists. “You’re joking, right?”

“Nope, I heard it myself. Never tried it though, cause I don’t get motion sick.” Keiji shrugged and moved to lift Magoichi onto Matsukaze’s back once more. “If you still feel sick, then we’ll stop. Okay?”

Magoichi sighed in defeat, obviously Keiji was one of those people that didn’t know the meaning of the word ‘no’. “Fine, and if I get sick all down the side of your beast, it’s not my fault?”

Keiji nodded, hefting Magoichi onto the horse, putting a hand on his leg to help keep him balanced. He swung up easily behind the mercenary, placing his hands on the dark haired man’s waist, and leaning forward. “Good so far?”

“Um,” Magoichi offered, closing his eyes, knowing the stupid bows that the stupid giant man had tied around his stupid wrists would not help with his stupid sickness on this stupid beast. “Yeah.”

* ~~ *

It worked, it actually worked - and Magoichi couldn’t believe it. He kept staring at the bows on his wrists, glaring at them. Of all the idiotic, ridiculous things he’d heard…but it’d worked. For some reason the simple lengths of rope did help his sickness, and he was amazed that for the first time in his life, he was almost enjoying a ride. He didn’t even feel nauseous when he looked down at the dirt road sleeting by, hooves blurs of speed in the middle distance.

He sat up, for the first time in his life able to ride head-up without feeling the instant need to bend over and be sick. They were somewhere he didn’t recognize, if he had to guess he’d say it was a few miles outside of Ise, but it was hard to say exactly. For a while he took in the thrill of watching the scenery fly by, entranced that in some fields the flowers blurred into patches of vibrant colour.

“Hey, you never said where you were going,” Keiji said, leaning closer so the sniper could hear him clearly.

A piece of bright blond hair swung next to Magoichi’s face and he resisted the urge to grab at it. “Kyoto, I think.”

“You don’t know for sure?” Keiji sounded incredulous.

“Nope!” Magoichi lied through his teeth, and then noticed that for the last ten minutes Keiji had been leaning over him, practically smothering him with his large body. “Uh,” he started to say, and then stopped. It had been a long time…and the giant wasn’t unattractive. Magoichi glanced down at one of the huge hands circling his waist, and felt his stomach swirl for a reason entirely unrelated to his motion sickness.

Suddenly he was noticing all kinds of things he hadn’t had the fortitude to notice on their earlier ride. Like just how warm and comfortable the broad chest pressed to his back felt. Or that one of the hands had slipped down to hold the top of his thigh, and was currently making slow circles. Keiji’s mouth was right next to his ear now, and Magoichi tried not to shiver with pure lust as breath wafted across the tip of it. Instead, and completely involuntarily, he squirmed and shifted back slightly. He gasped when he noticed there were more hard things behind him than mere arms, legs, and too large chest.

“So, Magoichi,” Keiji drawled, and instead of continuing with words, slid his hand from Magoichi’s waist straight down to his suddenly interested cock.

Magoichi squeaked, and bounced away from the hand so suddenly he ended up sitting on Keiji’s lap. He yelped at what felt like it could’ve been a 5th limb digging into his ass, and tried to slide forward again. An arm the size of a small dog held him back, “Good grief!”

Keiji chuckled, bracing Magoichi’s thighs where they swung over his own. One of his hands slid up again, cupping Magoichi’s erection through the material of his pants. Then, instead of groping more, the fingers of that hand began undoing the small row of buttons, parted the flaps of cloth, and pushed the pants down.

The sniper barely had time to register that somehow the blond had managed to get his pants completely off, glaring in shock as they went skidding past his nose to fly into the field they were galloping through. “What the hell?!”

His belt followed shortly after, and Magoichi found himself naked in no time flat, his clothes strewn in the wake of the horse. He was about to begin a furious rant the likes of which had never been seen before, when Keiji’s hand found his cock again, and the words melted away to come out only as a barely audible grunt.

The last time someone had touched Magoichi this way had been so long ago he might as well have become a virgin again. It’d been so incredibly long he no longer cared who it was touching him, nor why or how it came to be. However, he did care just a little bit about the sheer size of the instrument that was grinding against one of his ass cheeks in such a meaningful way. Really. Nothing that huge could possibly fit…

Magoichi was pushed forward and facedown on Matsukaze, his arms automatically sliding around the massive, muscled neck, ass sticking high into the air. He wondered if it was possible to feel absurd and horny all at once, tightening his knees and bracing his calves more firmly, leaning further forward so that his weight rested on his chest and arms. Then again, maybe he was just absurdly horny.

He’d had sex before, of course, he was too interested in sex not to. He’d tried every possible combination, every single position, and then, he’d hit a streak of bad luck and constant turndowns. Which had led to nearly ten years of nothing - well, nothing but his hand and a few handy objects here and there.

A large hand cupped his ass, and Magoichi almost groaned with need as he felt something wet and hot pushing against him. He did groan then, unable to help himself as his entire being focused on his rear end. Each bounce of the horse made the head of Keiji’s cock bump against his opening, until it became almost infuriating. His hands fisted in Matsukaze’s mane as he pushed back during one particularly hard jounce, moaning obscenely as the slick, hardened flesh slid in what felt like nearly halfway, but what was probably only a few inches.

Every rebound counted now, the force of Matsukaze’s hooves hitting the ground swinging Keiji against him, in and out the smallest bit, relentlessly. Magoichi was convinced he was going to go insane with it. The burning friction, and feeling of being overly full were somehow transmuting into pleasure with each little jab, but it just wasn’t deep enough. Another solid jounce of the horse, and Keiji slid to the hilt inside of Magoichi so suddenly it took his breath away. He yelled wildly, not even noticing, and he never would have admitted to the shrill scream he let out as Keiji pulled out, spun him around, and slammed back in again so hard, he saw stars...and then some rather pretty explosions, and then the sky as he stared into oblivion.

His vision of the sky was obscured, and it took a moment before he could focus enough to see that Keiji was staring at him, face a few inches away from his own. Magoichi had no way of knowing that for the past few minutes he’d been moaning out the filthiest things Keiji had ever heard. Obscenities the likes of which would make a warlord blush. As it was, Keiji thought he might be in love, on the next bounce he leaned forward the little space required and kissed Magoichi, and was lucky that his tongue wasn’t bitten off.

Then he lifted Magoichi, hands digging into the well-muscled ass, supporting the writhing sniper as he rammed upwards with each beat of Matsukaze’s hooves. He stopped trying to kiss Magoichi again, as the man’s mouth was once more eliciting a stream of filth so dirty it made him blush. Instead he fastened his mouth on Magoichi’s neck and licked. The mercenary squirmed, and then seemed to explode, limbs suddenly losing all life and flinging outward, come spilling onto Keiji’s stomach and sliding down to wet his own cock.

The only problem with this new situation was that Keiji wasn’t done yet. He grinned, pulling the limp body against his chest, leaning back slightly, and swinging his hips against the galloping motion. Magoichi moaned lifelessly in his ear, arms weakly clinging, each swing bringing a beautifully harsh ache inside his ass. Just as Keiji found his mouth again, he came with a huge shudder, still continuing to pound even as his release trickled from Magoichi’s ass, until, as with the gradual decline of any powerful object in motion, he slowed and stopped.

* ~~ *

Magoichi came to with a start. The giant and his beast were gone, and he was lying naked in a field. This was not good. He glanced around, realizing there was absolutely nothing out here to cover himself with, and a couple of flowers just were not going to do it. He sighed, sitting up and wincing as the twinge in his ass reminded him he’d just been fucked senseless on the back of a horse by a virtual stranger. Magoichi smiled to himself, flopping backwards in the grass. It had been good, no, better than good – it’d been something he’d never be able to forget.

Of course, the dawning absence of his clothing made him realize he might remember it even after he died…

Suddenly small mammals of every sort began flooding out of the field, birds taking flight, as a loud angry voice yelled, “I’m going to kill him!”

 

 

The End?…dun dun dunnnn


End file.
